Southshore (WC2 Alliance)
Briefing With the safe return of the Elves from the loathsome clutches of the Orcs, the Council of Silvermoon has resolved to combine the armies of Quel'thalas with those of the Alliance of Lordaeron. As a show of their support, a mighty fleet of Elven Destroyers have been sent to help safeguard the Lordaeron mainland. In preparation for the arrival of these ships, Daelin Proudmoore - Lord of Kul Tiras and Grand Admiral of the Lordaeron Fleet - has ordered that you begin the construction of naval facilities near the township of Southshore. There is some suspicion that the Horde has constructed a secret base near the mainland, so it is imperative that you begin building your defense with haste. Objectives *Build a Shipyard *Build four Oil Platforms Background The troops and Milan's first task on arrival was to build another farm to freed the larger number of workers and sailors that would soon arrive. Next, they set the workers to collecting materials from the mine nearby and continued training new peasants as fast as their resources permitted. The destroyer on which they had arrived remained in place to guard the shoreline; the soldiers stayed near camp, since spies had confirmed reports of an enemy base offshore. Rather than risk an encoutner, they decided to build up as quickly and quietly as possible. Once they had five workers in the minesand a small amount of gold saved up, they constructed a lumber mill from the wood on hand and still had enough for another farm. The troops were unhappy not to have a barracks, but they were planning a naval assault and, therefore, trained still more workers to gather wood for processing in the new mill. No enemies had been spotted yet, but they knew they were about. After several days of gathering lumber, they began construction of the shipyard on the shore to the east of their camp. On the night before it was completed, a small boat carrying shipwrights and sailors emerged from the mist above the waves. They were lucky to have come through alive. The troops gladly provided with whatever building materials they needed, and soon they had christened their first oil tanker. It was a shoddy contraption, held together with pine tar and luck, but it managed to ferry enough supplies to build an oil platform nearby to the east. They built a second tanker soon after, and a steady flow of black gold was soon filling their oak barrels as fast as they could make them. At the same time, more farms were being built to feed the growing population of workers, who easily outnumbered the troops stationed there. They were all much relieved when construction of new destroyers began, because they still had not enough time or resources to build a barracks. With the surplus of workers gathering materials, they build five warships in a matter of weeks. With this powerful fleet, they first sept along the coastline northeast and nicely exploded a troll spy. Keeping this in mind, they then swept westward and secured the coast in that direction. At the western edge of the coast, steered directly south toward the horizon and quickly spotted two enemy destroyers guarding one of their own platforms. These they sank effortlessly; then they gave their platform the same treatment. From there they sailed eat and spotted more destroyers around a small island. Those they sank below the waves first; then they opened fire on the structures and enemies on the island. When the smoke from their cannons cleared, all that remained was scattered debris. The column of smoke on the horizon prompted the remaining orcs on the mainland to attempt a raid, but even the few troops guarding the camp were able to stop them. From there it was only a matter of time before they built three more platforms — just in time for the approaching flotilla of warships that would soon transform their camp into a busy seaport. Milan's troops were not present to see it, however, since new orders took them elsewhere as usual. Kategooria:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness human campaign